


Behind Blue Eyes ( A Split Movie Fanfiction )  Retelling.

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), Split-Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dennis/OC - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Flirting, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Split (2016) - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Visions, more tags to come, split-fandom - Freeform, split-freeform, splitmovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: A story about The alters that are in Kevin Wendell Crumb's head.The beast needs impure's to feed on, so the horde sets out to find thembut they come to find out they get a lot more then they bargained for and that may or may not be a bad thing.*Takes place a year after The film Split*When I think of this story I think of the song *Behind blue eyes - by The Who* or "Limp Bizket, whatever version you like most. hehe.*Love you and your acting James Mcavoy! <3*(Retelling)





	1. Starting a new

 

It was a new day and the time to start anew showing the world they existed.  It had been a year after the first time the horde gave offerings to Beast.  

It had been a rough time trying to start new and fresh in a different location and start a new job for income. But they all settled on a nice part 

Of New York not to far from the city, but not in it so it was safer.  They found another place to live that was underground right under an old winery   
out in the country not to far.  Dennis was the one that had to get a job to support them. He got a job as a maintenance man at a local collage that wasn't overly big.    
Dennis hated the messes the collage kids left for him but it also kept his mind busy enough to not look at the girls that insisted on wearing tight clothing etc.    
Swinging their hips back and forth in front of him, like they were teasing him out of meanness and not just flirting.

They always whispered to each other and laughed. It was unnerving at times for him. 

He sat at home after a long day at work.  Sitting at the Kitchen table rubbing his hands over his head, his body bent forward. Trying to come up with new plans for the hordes next set of impure's. It had been stressful enough getting settled in new surroundings. Patricia kept reminding him to go and find more girls for The Beast.

He got a hold of a year book and some more info on the kids that attended the collage.  He flipped through the pages looking over every name. He finely chose 

2 names and started doing research on them.   He writes them down.

                                                                      **Emma Edwards - Cheerleader. Popular Girl.   Blonde hair, Green Eyes. 5'5**

**Layla Vander -  Basketball Player. Popular Girl.  Brunette/Blonde highlights, Brown eyes. 5'4**

Dennis Sighs knowing he found them. The ones for him. The Beast.

Patricia says "Yes they are perfect."   Dennis just sighs and says in a whisper "Finely"  But also thinks to himself *Such a mess it was last time*  He shivers.

He lays down on his bed ready to sleep and knows it will begin very soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art By Me.


	2. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is watching the girls chosen for the Beast, but who's watching him?

 

 

The girls that the horde chose is outside the collage having lunch at a picnic table together. Laughing and showing each other their phones, acting like they don't have a care in the world. Dennis watches from afar doing his maintenance duties as always.  This is the only 2 day of watching them closely. He wants the plan to go well, or he will get shit from Patricia for sure and that's the  last thing he wants to listen to.

 

                                                                                                              **The Girls**

 

Emma is gigging at a picture on Layla's phone of her boyfriend sticking his tongue out and wearing a silly hat with a long feather. 

Emma says "Omg that's so fucking funny!"    Layla just grins and says "I know right, he's a real card."   She scoots closer to Emma looking over her shoulder a little.  "Oh shit don't look now but, there's that creepy guy again."  Layla whispers to Emma.  

Emma peeks in the corner of her eye. "Oh shit, your right. He's so odd and he sure takes to much time cleaning in one spot."    Layla laughs and says "Yeah, he sure does. I wonder if he's a virgin?"   They both giggle.

"Oh, we got to get to class."  Emma says.     They both start running to the building doors.   Layla says "Yeah can't keep the professor waiting to long or he have our hides"  They laugh as they go into their class room.

 

 

Dennis  finishes and goes back into the building.   But from afar under a few tall trees sits a young woman sitting on a bench with her note book writing down what she just witnessed.  She has been following Dennis for weeks now. Watching and writing down things he does each day and what people say about him as well.  

 

Her name is Elizabeth Morgan.  She's 19 with black hair cut to right under her chin with straight bangs. Her skin is very fair. She wears dark clothing and her eyes are the color of the bluest sky and her lips are blood red.

 

She's fascinated by this man Dennis. She wants to say something to him but she doesn't wait to scare him.   She walks into the building to go to her next class not really caring she's 10 mins late.   As she walks into her class the teacher Mr Hamsworth says with a gruff voice "Well Elizabeth, I see you remembered my class this time but a little late. What's the grand excuse this time young lady?"

Elizabeth answers "Well the floors were slippery and I didn't want to break my neck."   Mr Hamsworth just gives her the unlikely glare and points at the seats.  She goes to the very top of the class and sits down. And takes out her notebook and pencil.

The teacher sighs and says "Alright class today we will discuss Human Evolution and what it will mean for our future."

 

Elizabeth puts her head phones in her ears and listens to her IPod. She turns her head a bit to look out the window and see's Dennis taking care of some trash out of the school trash cans. She grins a little and sits back and waits for this boring lecture to end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far :) Comment and fave if you like! :D  
> Elizabeth's IPod song that's playing in this scene " Deftones-Change "


	3. The Beast

 

 

 

                    We are glorious! We will no longer be afraid.Only through pain can you achieve your greatness!

                   The impure are the untouched,the unburned, the unslain.

                   Those who have not been torn have no value in themselves and no place in this world!

                   They are asleep! Your gun cannot hurt me.

                   Can't you see I am not human? Kevin is a man. I am much more.

                          

                   You are different from the rest. Your heart is pure!

                   Rejoice! The broken are the more evolved. 

                                 

                  The man Beast yells REJOICE! REJOICE! REJOICE!

 

 

**Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth wakes up from her dream. Sweating and breathing hard.

This is not the first time she's had these vivid dreams.  She has come to realize they started the day she first laid eyes upon Dennis the maintenance man at her school.  The first day he got the job. She remember that day so well, she was walking the long pathway that leads around the school building looking at the flowers they just planted there.

She looked up to see a man with close shaven hair, dressed in dark clothing all neatly pressed and clean. His eyes such a beautiful shade of blue.   Something about him since every since that day fascinated her, drew her in like she was meant to some how.  

 

She started having the dreams about him and others like him, when she slept. Dreams about these girls chosen for this greater purpose. For a creature called the Beast.  She started learning these names to these many personalities.  Every dream she had was about each one of these people.  

She started to draw them how she could see them in her dreams. Every little detail.                            

The lady Patricia  had red hair all up in a tight bun, she wore turtle neck sweaters with dark skirts and liked to wear pretty necklaces.

The man Dennis Looked more like Kevin the one they try to protect.  But Dennis is strong and and he is smart. He wears dark clothing always neat and clean. He wares glasses and he has OCD.

The boy Hedwig is sweet but mischievous. He likes to wear track suits and tennies. He likes small animals. 

The man Barry  is into fashion and loves to draw his designs and hopes one day to make them. He was once the leader of the group.

*So many of them. 23 ...no but there's 24 The beast* she thinks to herself.

 

Elizabeth knows something is about to happen.  She just has to be there when it does.

She lays back down in her bed and tries to sleep. Waiting and wondering why she's seeing these things.


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The day it happened's*

 The girls Layla and Emma sat in a coffee shop in town sipping their drinks and laughing. Not a worry in the world.  

 

Emma is texting to her bf Jeff, and Layla is looking at a small flyer that her bf gave her for a party. "Wow this is going to be an awesome party, Emma."  Layla says smiling.

Emma looks up from her phone and says "Did you say something?" with a puzzled look on her face. Layla giggles at her and repeats herself  "I said this party is going to be awesome." 

Emma answers "Yea I bet, I just hope Donnie won't be so drunk this time. He really fucked up his dad's car at the last party."    Layla laughs and says  "Yeah that was hilarious. Omg his dad's face was so red.  He looked like a beet"  They both get teary eyed thinking about it as they laugh.

 

"Oh my.. is that Elizabeth Morgan?" Emma asks Layla.   "Where?" Layla asks turning her head to the corner of the shop.   "Omg it is." Layla answers.  

Emma whispers to her "She's a weird girl for sure. I heard her own father cut her throat open and she almost died from losing to much blood."  

Layla looks shocked.  "Holy shit, are you serious? That's fucked up."    Emma tells her "That's only part of it. She's always been odd tho as well."    

                                Layla shakes her head.  "Yuck that's kind of gross Emma, I'm trying to eat her."  She makes a gag face.

 

Emma looks at her phone to check the time  "Oh crap! We gotta get to the bowling ally to meet Ron."  Layla and Emma grab their stuff and head out the door.

They walk around a corner in the back ally way to get to Emma's car. They get in and sit and close the doors and lock them. 

 

Emma looks at the door a second and raises her eyebrow.  Layla just looks over at her and says "What's wrong?" Emma says "That's funny, I thought for sure I locked the car doors before going in."  They suddenly hear something moving in the back seat and turn their heads to look.

A man in black rimmed glasses sprays both of them in the face with chloroform before they even can react.

They Both pass out.  

Dennis gets out of the car and opens the door as he looks around to make sure no one saw him.  He pushes Emma over into the middle part of the seats and gets in. He grabs the keys out of Emma's bag and starts the car.  

He looks up in the car view mirror.  "Here we go again."  He says to Patricia.

He drives off.

 

Elizabeth is on her bike but hidden.  She starts following him making sure he can't see her as she does.

 

Dennis is driving back to the new hideout. Home sweet home as Patricia called it. He sees how dusty the dashboard is and makes a disgusted face and shakes his head.  He's trying to ignore it and just focus.  He looks at the girls laying on each other sideways in the seat. He takes one hand off the wheel and rubs the back of his neck.

He leans a bit in his seat and is looking at the one girl closer to him ***Emma*** He glances at her legs, she's wearing shorts.  He starts biting the inside of his lip. He glances back again and he takes one shaking hand and puts it on the side of her knee and rubs his hand slowly up her inner leg.  

He's only a mere half inch from her crotch when he hears Patricia yell "Dennis! Don't get distracted"  He snaps out of it and puts both hands on the wheel and grits his teeth.   

 

He finally gets back to the hideout and pulls the car around to the back of the place hidden in part of the storage building and parks the car.  He opens the car door and grabs a hold of the first girl and picks her up and carries her over to this cart with wheels and lays her on it.

Then he gets the other girl and does the same with her.  

He wheels them down the hallway to their room and lays them on the beds.  He wants to touch them so much. But he doesn't want to hear Patricia yelling at him about it. So he leaves the room and locks the door.  

 

Elizabeth is hiding in the trees she laid her bike down in a ditch so it can't be seen.  She sneaks over to the building and gets close to a window but she can't see anything.  So she tiptoes to another part of the building and sees a way in.  

She takes a deep breath and says "Here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this Chapter :)


	5. The Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets captured and Cheese sandwiches lol

 

Elizabeth is in the the hideout tip toeing so no one can hear her. She sees a door half way open down the hallway and hears voices.

She gets close to the door but not enough to be seen and listens in.

 

 **Patricia** \- You sure you weren't followed?

 **Dennis** \- Yes I'm sure. Don't worry so much.

 **Patricia** \- Just don't make the same mistakes as before. We need this new night to be perfect.

 **Dennis** \- It will be.

 **Patricia** \- Can you tell if they are impure this time?

 **Dennis** \- Yes, you know they were last time.

 **Patricia** \- All but one.

 **Dennis** \- She was a mistake. I didn't see her.

 **Patricia** \- Just don't let that happen again.

 

Elizabeth hits a bolt on the ground with her foot that she didn't see and it rolls across the hall.

Both Patricia and Dennis look up.

"Did you hear that?" Patricia asks.

Elizabeth gets around another door to hide while she hears footsteps.

They sound likes they are going down the hallway. But as she makes a sigh she's suddenly grabbed from behind, arms tight around her. She starts trying to scream and kicks her legs.

But he's got a good grip on her and before she knows what hit her she passes out from some stuff sprayed in her face.

 

She slowly starts to stir, not wanting to open her eyes yet because of the dizzy feeling in her head.

The man's in the room but she hears the female voice as well.

 

 **Patricia** \- Are you sure you don't know who she is and where she came from?

 **Dennis** \- I've ..I'm not positive but I might have seen her at the school.

 **Patricia** \- Oh great! That's just great!

 **Dennis** \- She must have followed me. But I swear I didn't see her.

 **Patricia** \- What if she's told someone about us being here and the girls? I'm worried Dennis.

 **Dennis** \- She doesn't look like she has a plan, or she maybe would have brought more people with her.

 **Patricia** \- I think she's waking up. Take care of her and put her in with the others.

 

Dennis picks her up and carries her into the room and the other girls in the corner holding each other. He stares at them a moment and then goes back to what he's doing by laying Elizabeth down on the bed. He shakes his head and sighs.

He tells the girls, "Patricia will be in later to give you food." and he leaves and locks the door.

The girls get up and go over to Elizabeth and start talking to her trying to get her awake.

 

She opens her eyes slowly and sees them. "Wha, what happened?" she asks.

Emma says "I think you were knocked out like we were." Elizabeth puts a hand on her head and tries to think. "Damn, I haven't has a headache this bad since I was hit in the head with a basketball." Elizabeth tells them.

Layla says "I remember that. That must have hurt." Emma rolls her eyes and asks "How did you get in? or were you taken too?"

 

Elizabeth says "I followed Dennis here and sneaked in. " Layla gets mad "And you didn't bring back up?!..Wait..How did you know his name?"

"I just know..Don't ask me how." Elizabeth tells her with a sigh. They both just look at her confused.

"Where are we?" Emma asks. Elizabeth looks at the door "Under an old winery. In the country somewhere."

Layla suddenly jumps up and says "Omg, I know who that guy is. He's that creepy maintenance man at school!"

"I could have told you that." Elizabeth sighs.

 

Emma sighs at her too and says "Yeah Layla, I think we both knew that." and shakes her head.

"Maybe we should jump him next time he comes in." Emma suggests. "Hey! That's a great idea!...Not. He's much stronger then he looks." Elizabeth tells her.

Layla is now crying and rocking back and forth.

Emma sighs not sure on what to do at this point. Elizabeth just sits on the bed and waits for the Patricia lady.

 

**An hour later..**

They all get woken up by the sound of keys in the lock and the door swinging open.

Emma holds Layla closer to her and they stare with wide eyes.

Patricia looks at them all and comes in the room with a tray of food and drinks.

"Well aren't you all so lovely." Patricia says with a smile. "I made you some cheese sandwiches"

Emma is the first to speak to Patricia "Um, are you..a transsexual?" Patricia looks a bit unnerved by her random rude question and is about to say something when Elizabeth speaks up first. "DID" She says looking at Patricia.

"Well, you could tell right away, aren't you a clever one." Patricia tells Elizabeth.

"I know much and I'm learning more everyday." Elizabeth tells her eyeing here.

Patricia raises her eyebrow "I'm sure you collage girls do learn a lot. Maybe a little to much." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well this has been an interesting conversation. I have to be going now, but I'll bring your dinner later." She continues and leaves.

 

They all let a big huff of air out.

"Wow Elizabeth, she looked like she wanted to strangle you for a min there." Emma says.

"Yea I get that a lot, not to mention Cut throat." Elizabeth tells her.

The girls get quiet at that.


	6. Panic

The Girls had been laying around the little room for what seemed to be ages. Emma and Layla sitting on their bed trying to pass the time by playing thumb war and Elizabeth sleeping on her bed.

 

Emma sighs "Dammit, I've never been this bored in my life" Layla nods in agreement.

Elizabeth wakes up and gets up from the her bed to walk to the bathroom and she stops suddenly. Her face becomes pale and her version gets blurry and she starts breathing faster.

Emma gets up to see whats wrong. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Elizabeth falls to the floor and is laying their her face covered in sweat pale as a ghost.

"Omg! Elizabeth! Hey!" Emma yells at her. "Layla, get help!"

 

Layla runs to the door and starts pounding on it yelling "Hey! help! please! We need your help in here! " They finally hear the keys unlocking the door. Dennis walks in looking a bit freaked out by her yelling like that.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Emma says "over here, Elizabeth is having..I don't know a seizure or something! Help her!" He gets down on his knees by Elizabeth "Can you hear me?" He pats her face a few times.

"Go get some water and a towel from the bathroom!" he tells Layla. Elizabeth is shaking and her body jerking. She's mumbling things he can't understand.

Layla gives the water and towel to Dennis and he wets the cloth and rubs it on Elizabeth's forehead trying cool her off.

 

Elizabeth opens her eyes and looks straight into his. "The Broken are the more evolved" she says in a strained voice and she passes out. Dennis looks at her shocked at what she just said. Emma says "What does that mean?

He lifts Elizabeth and lays her on the bed. Emma is about to repeat herself but Dennis stops her "I'll be back in awhile, keep watching her close." and he leaves the room.

Dennis walks into the hallway confused rubbing both hands on his head.

 

***Dennis talks with Patricia in Kevin's head.***

 

 **Dennis** \- "Patricia, I need to tell you something."

 **Patricia** \- "What is it Dennis?"

 **Dennis** \- "That new girl, had some kind of seizure or panic attack."

 **Patricia** \- " Well, is she alright?"

 **Dennis** \- "Yeah, I guess so now. She passed out. The other two are watching her." He has a very confused look on his face.

 **Patricia** \- "Dennis? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Dennis** \- "She..said something to me. Right after she stopped shaking."

 **Patricia** -" Well spit it out."

 **Dennis** \- "She said,The broken are the more evolved"

 **Patricia** \- " Did, you tell her that? or anything else about what is going on here?"

 **Dennis** \- "No, I haven't said anything about it. "

 **Patricia** \- "Dennis, this may be.. a sign. You will have to talk to her more and find out what else she knows."

Dennis Nods.

 **Patricia** \- "I want you to bring her into the other room. The other two will stay in the room their in."

 **Dennis** \- "Alright, but this makes me nervous. " He steps back into the light.

 

He walks back in the room and walks over to Elizabeth and picks her up in bridal fashion and starts heading to the door.

Emma asks "Where are you taking her?" He turns a bit "I'm taking her to the doctor." He lies and leaves the room.

 

Dennis walks to the other room and lays her down on the bed and he grabs the chair from over in the corner of the room and wipes it off before sitting down next to her.

She stirs a little and looks over at him through hooded eyes.

"I see your awake." He tells her. "Here, take a sip of water." He gets close to her and puts a straw to her lips. She drinks some and lays her head back down on the pillow.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks. "Hear what?" she says confused.

Dennis gets closer to her face "About the broken, where did you hear that from?"

Elizabeth looks at him and sighs "In dreams" He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I see and hear things in dreams and visions"

"It started happening right after." She stops talking and looks away.

"After, what?" He asks sternly. She looks at him. "After, I almost died. My boyfriend he..he cut me and left me to bleed to death."

 

She pulls her shirt down by the collar and their's a long deep scar across her neck.

"He sliced my throat open. I was left in the park and I was laying on the ground bleeding out. I wanted to yell but I couldn't. I was lucky because an old man came across me and called 911 and they got me to the hospital and got the bleeding to stop."

Dennis is shocked and he can't help but take a hold of her and hug her tight. She hugs back.

"I know of this Beast, Iv'e seen him in dreams and what he does."

"You have seen him?" He stares at her.

"Yes, Dennis, I have and the girls aren't going to like it when they meet him for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Okay people, I'm kind of wondering where this story might end up. I'm almost running out of ideas. If you want to give me some ideas on where I can go with this, then feel free to do so. Ty :D*


	7. Morning

 

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and realized she was in a different room. She sits up and looks around the room. It's a nicer then the one she was in before.

 

 **Elizabeth's POV**  

I hear hears the keys unlocking the door and The one called Patricia steps in.

"Well, young lady. I see your awake." she says with a smile. Elizabeth just tries to give her a small smile back.

"I'm sure your hungry? Am I right?"

"Yes" I answer. "Come along then, I'll fix you some eggs dear."

 

I follow her to this kitchen area that has an old faded pink walls and the cabinets are faded white. I sit down at the table and she takes out a skillet and some eggs from the fridge.

Patricia speaks "I'm so sorry about the other day dear, I wasn't in the most wonderful mood that day. " she says as she breaking the eggs into the pan. "Dennis has told me that you have a special gift."

"Um, I wouldn't call it a gift" I say with my head down.

She gets done making the eggs and lays them on a plate then brings it over and sets it down in front of me and takes a seat next to me.

"I say it is a gift, you have seen him. The Beast. Isn't he glorious?" She asks me.

"I don't know about glorious, since theirs always so much blood involved in these dreams"

Patricia smiles. "Well, that you will have to get used to. He does those things for our protection."

"oh" Is all I could say. Everything was so strange here.

"How did you find us here?" She asks me while looking at her nails. I look up at her.

"I followed Dennis"

 

"What made you follow him?" She asks me. "Well, Iv'e been watching him ever since he became the new maintenance man at the collage. I started because I've had seen him in my versions and wanted to know more about him and the other's I've seen as well." I explain.

"A stalker?" she laughs at me. "No, I just started following him because.." I start.

"Don't worry, I'm just playing with you." She smiles. I let out a sigh of relive.

"When did this gift start for you?"

"After.." I pause. "My boyfriend..slit my throat and left me to bleed to death."

 

Patricia has a startled look on her/his face. "Oh my" she says drawn out.

"I was lucky. They didn't think I would heal properly or even be able to talk. But I beat the odds." I tell her.

"You must be strong willed."

"Only if it means survival" I say closing my eyes. Patricia smiles "You would be perfect for our cause" she says as she puts her fingers under my chin and lifts it up. She stares into my eyes.

"Yes, I can see the despair in your eyes, my dear. So dark with it. I'll have to speak to The Beast about you. I'm sorry I'm sure you want to clean up for the day. Someone will bring you some new clothes to wear while we clean the ones your wearing."

"Thank you." I say as I walk back to my room.

 

After taking a shower. I find clean clothes on my bed, nothing that great, just a tee shirt and some soft grey pants. I slip them on and feel a bit more relaxed.

I sit on my bed thinking about the other girls and what will happen to them. The blood all the blood shed all the flesh torn apart , those blood shot eyes looking back at me.

 

I shake my head trying to clear my mind. I start singing to myself softly.

"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

But my dreams

They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free"

 

I stop singing when I hear someone in the door way. "I didn't know you could sing"

Dennis says to me taking in a deep breath.


	8. Bio Of My Spilt OC Elizabeth (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Just a Bio, non chapter. Bio of my Split Oc Elizabeth.*

**Name:**  Elizabeth Morgan.

 **Age:**  20.

 **Eye color:**  Blue/Grey  **Hair color:**  Dyed Black "Dark brown real"

 **Skin:** Pale.  **Clothing likes:**  Dark clothing, leather pants, black lace underthings. T shirts with graphics on them.

 **Music likes:** Metal, hard rock, classic rock, some classical, dance music.

 **Body type:**  Very Curvy, toned. strong.

 **Scars:**  One very long one across her neck.

 **Wears:**  red lip gloss , earrings, navy eyes shadow. Black Eyeliner.

 **Likes:** Swimming, dancing, working out, skinning dipping, sleeping with just her underwear on, watching horror movies, reading comics, listening to music, knife throwing.

 **She's:**  Straight but also flirts with both male and female. She can use her looks to distract people if needed. She likes flirting.

 **Powers/Gift:**  In my version 2 of her in my retelling story she has a power of seeing visions and having dreams.

 

**Her mini Bio:**

She had good parents and a good home. But he grew up with hardships since the beginning being slower in school and was thought to be on the autism spectrum and she was very shy. She was kind and sweet to others when given a chance but was also looked down upon by other kids. They would be nasty to her or just ignore her. After while it got worse the friends she did get would use her.

She finally got her first boyfriend and loved him dearly. She was the devoted and passionate type. Trying to give all the love in her heart. But it was crushed he started abusing her asking her for sex favors in exchanged for the most basic things to be used in the house. She at the time felt like she didn't have a choice being the way she was, "easily manipulated". Years later she found love again in another. It was great in the beginning but turned sour soon after, he hit her all the time, but even tho he did she still loved him.

She would blame her heart for being so big and hated it at times. A year passes by.. The last boyfriend came and went faster but was just as bad, he had a mean streak, one evening he told her they were going to the park together. He lead her to a small clearing and told her she was worthless and took a small knife out of his pocket and slit her throat deeply, he ran off leaving her laying on the ground bleeding out. She was left for dead.

Her strong will gave her long enough to be found by a passing older man on a bike. He called 911 and got her to the hospital just in time. The doctors didn't think she be able to even talk. But she beat the odds. Her throat healed better then the doctors said it would.

Elizabeth went to see doctors and therapists. They never seemed to help much. They told her that she was not just on the Autism spectrum, but suffered from depression, anxiety and some Sex addiction from the trauma from the years of being with abusers, they told her she was sick aka not well.

She has times where even little things turn her on and she has to take care of it so to speak by herself. If she has a partner then he's in for a ride of his life. XD She's only been with those 3 people in relationships.

When she gets turned on tho she has a hard time controlling herself at times. It's a hardship.

She was already a passionate person before but these things only added to it. She wants someone, she wants real love, someone that won't hurt her, someone that will be devoted like she is to them. Someone that understands.

She has this darkness in her from those bad years. But also her heart has so much love to give to someone. She is now stronger and wants more in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I might come up with more later. This is my OC's bio. thank you for reading.*


	9. Errands to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis needs to run some Errands, so he asks Elizabeth to go with him.

 

Dennis was given some errands to run in town. Patricia told him to take the girl with him so she can get some air. So he goes to her room and hears her singing.

He opens the door and is listening to her. But she hears him and stops and looks up at him.

 

"I didn't know you could sing." he tells her. "I'm not that good, I just do it when I'm bored." she says.

He gets stern again "Do you want to go and get some air?" "Air?"

 

"Yes some fresh air, I'm going to run some errands. Do you want to come with me?." Dennis asks.

She smiles "Yes I would." He stops "Just remember don't try anything funny. okay?"

"I won't, Mr Dennis" He pauses a moment thinking of how Hedwig calls him that but with ES at the end of his name with his lisp. He rubs a hand down his face. "Okay, lets go."

 

He leads her out of the hideout and into the other building to the car. He unlocks it and holds the door for her to get in. She smiles at him thinking how nice it is to have someone do that for her. After getting in Elizabeth watches Dennis get in in the drivers seat and put his seat belt on.

They pull out and go down the stretch of road, about half hour later they drive into this small town.

 

He pulls into parking lot and shuts the car off. He turns to Elizabeth and says "Okay, I got some things to do in here. Stay put and don't talk to anyone." He gets out and goes in the store.

She waits for a good while, switching the radio channels trying to find something good to listen too. Elizabeth starts randomly thinking of Dennis's eyes. How blue they are. She thinks of how he gives her that stern look all the time and how it's almost not just frighting but a little bit of a turn on. She giggles.

Biting her lip, trying to not think of other naughty thoughts. She looks up to see him coming back to the car. He unlocks it and opens the back door and lays some bags on the seats. He closes the door and then gets in the drivers seat once again.

 

He sighs. "I got..you some clothes. I didn't think you wanted to stay in those pj's."

"Oh, thank you Dennis, that's so sweet." She leans over and kisses his cheek. That makes him blush.

Elizabeth looks in the bags and pulls out a nice v neck top that's striped. "Oh sweet". Dennis is now driving with both hands on the wheel. She takes the top off she's wearing and slips on the new one. "Wow, it's fits like a glove."

 

Dennis had caught a quick glance at her full chest, her black lacy bra. He had never seen such perfect big breasts in his life. Her fair skin so lovely. He blushes more and tries to focus on the road.

He sighs "Are.. you hungry?" She turns her head from looking out the window. "um, yes actually." "Okay, I'll stop somewhere." He says.

 

Dennis pulls into a drive thru, The speaker looks older. The voice from the speaker says "Welcome to Daises burgers, May I take your order?" Dennis is about to speak but then Elizabeth unbuckles her belt and crawls across his lap setting her elbows on the car doors window. Her breasts are pressing against the door and almost over the window opening.

His eyes are everywhere at once. He can see her cleavage and he looks back at the rest of her. She's on her knees and the side her sexy ass pressing against the front of his upper arm. Dennis gulps. She starts saying what she wants into the speaker. "Yes, I'll like a daisy burger with cheese and fries and small cola."

She turns her head to see Dennis staring at her body and she just giggles. "Do you want something Dennis?" He startles a little "what?! um oh, yes same please"

 

"Heh, Okay." She speaks into the speaker. "Make that 2 of those. Please"

"Please pull around" the guy says. She gets back into her seat.

Dennis pulls up and gets the food. They pull into a place under some trees.

They eat in silence. When they finish Dennis is about to clean up the trash but she picks it up and gets it all in bag and hands it to him. "Here" She says with a smile.

He grins a little. "Thank you." He throws it in the trash. He's about to turn the car back on when she says " Dennis"

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you for the food and the clothing. It was very nice of you." She says sweetly.

He takes a deep breath. "No problem."

She gets up a little in her seat and leans over to get something else from one of the bags but she slips some and she lands right on Dennis, her head is above his and his face is between her boobs.

"Omg I'm so sorry, I thought I had a hold of the seat better then that." He's makes a murr sound that vibrates her breasts. "That tickles Dennis!" She laughs.

 

She slips off his face and gets back into her seat. His eyes are so wide and his mouth is open in a slack jaw look.

"Are you okay, Dennis?" She giggles. He shakes his head yes and shakes his head a little before turning the car back on.

 

They drive back to the hideout. Elizabeth thinks *man,his mouth was so warm. I wonder what his tongue feels like.* She shakes her head at the invading thoughts and presses her thighs together.

 

They are pulling into the hideout while Dennis is thinking *If only I licked them, those perfect breasts. So soft around my face. I felt like my pants would rip off on their own from getting so tight. Dammit!*

 

They get out of the car and go inside.

Elizabeth goes into her room and folds her clothes and puts them away. While Dennis is in his room with the door shut.

He doesn't come back out until half hour later.

 

That just makes her giggle.


	10. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat in the kitchen with Patricia and more XD

 

**Elizabeth's POV**

 

I was trying on some of her new clothes, when Patricia walks in and stands in the doorway. She crosses her hands in front of her skirt and smiles.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I thought you be hungry for lunch."

I smiles back "Yes , I am a bit hungry." "Well come along then I'll make something to eat." Patricia says as she goes into the hallway. I follow.

 

They enter the kitchen area. I sit down at the table and watches Patricia get some things out of the fridge. "There's some things I need to run by you."

"Oh?" I ask. She smiles at me in a way that makes my hair stand on end.

"I heard about, what happened yesterday. Your little accident."

I just look at her like I don't know what she's talking about. She looks at me straight in the eyes.

 

"You may think, that may come in handy to get you things. But around here, it's only going to start trouble for you. Dear. I already talked to The Beast about you and your very lucky he wants you to stay about for whatever reason it is. He hasn't told me yet. But I must say.. It's differently not my doing for sure of you staying here now."

I look at her with a pissed glare. She smiles like she does when she thinks she's right about something and turns to make the food.

Even tho she pissed me off with her wannabe imitating words, I'm starting to be turned on by it.

 

I get up from my seat and walk up behind her, she hears me because she turns around and is about to hit me but I grab her hand and pull it downwards to her side and hold it there.

She makes a small yelp sound. I get really close to her face. "You know I'm not going to be intimated by you. I've had to many people do that to me already."

"Your going to be sorry you did this" She tells me. I'm leaning into her more and my breathing has picked up a bit more. I feel it again that need to be touched.

 

"Patrica, your such a Kinky little nun." She gets a little wide eyed and opens her mouth to say something. I press my lips against hers to stop her. She gets tense but then relaxes only a little bit.

Not to long but long enough. After I slowly pull away from her I lick my lips. I leave the room to go back to my own.

 

I had to leave. I feel the fire brewing within me, if I started it in their with Patricia I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I go into my bathroom and sit on the side of the tub trying to breath.

"Damn" I moan lightly. I have to touch myself the feelings to strong not too.

I think  *I like Dennis best tho, but dammit. It's the same fucking body!* Even looking at him in that damn skirt is a turn on because I keep wanting to sneak a peek underneath it.

 

I stick my hand down my shorts and start teasing my clit. I'm already wet from that kiss.

"Damn this so called addiction" I say to myself. Sometimes the silliest things turn me on.

I rub faster. "uuhh" I moan. I throw my head back with my mouth open. My other hand go's up the bottom of my shirt and into my bra. I rub and pinch my nipples.

 

I bite my lip holding back louder moans as I rub faster and faster on my clit and I slip my fingers into my pussy and really start thrusting them hard against all the good spots.

I shut my eyes tight and I'm trying to breath. My toes start to curl it feels so good.

"ooh ouhh fuck...fuck!" I moan. I cum hard the feeling making me all hot with tingles running down my spine. I breath a little more normally finally. I close my eyes and smile.

 

 

Dennis is outside the door after hearing from Patricia what happened to her in the kitchen. He had come in Elizabeth's room to have a chat with her. But he heard something odd and laid his ear against the bathroom door and heard it all. At this point after hearing all that., he has to leave pretty quick to go to his room awhile. Once again..

 


	11. Playing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth plays with Hedwig and ends up having fun with Dennis more. ;)

 

Elizabeth is laying on her bed bored. The door opens and it's Hedwig for sure due to him wearing a blue track suit. "Hi Elizabeth, what you doin?"

"Oh nothing much just bored. I've been stuck in here because I guess Miss Kinky Nun locked me in." She says with a grin.

Hedwig laughs but then stops "What's Kinky mean? Et cetera?"

"Maybe you should ask Dennis or Patricia on that one hun. I don't want to teach you something they might not want you to know about yet." She tells him.

Hedwig just looks at her like he got shot down but as soon as that look came it left fast and he jumped on the bed and sat next to her. "Do you want to play a game or somtin?"

"Sure hun, what do you want to play?" she asks. He smiles. "I want to play..Hide and seek!" he jumps up and down with a goofy grin on his face.

"Alright, you go hide and I'll come find ya."

 

"Awesom!" He yells as he runs out of the room and hides. Elizabeth waits at least 5 mins before looking and goes into the hallway. "Hedwig, oh Hedwig where are you?" She calls out to him.

He answers her with a funny giggle "You nevar find me!" She laughs as she goes into one of the rooms to look. "I just might find you! Are you under here?!" She flips the bed covers up to look under the bed. "Nope not under there"

 

"My my where are you hiding?" She goes into the bedrooms bathroom and see's the shower curtain closed and a shadow behind it. "Oh I just might have to give up, I can't seem to find you. I guess your to good at this" She teases.

 

Hedwig jumps out of the shower and says "Boo!" Elizabeth throws her hands up with an O mouth like she's scared "You scared me Hedwig." She then laughs.

Hedwig has a proud grin on his face and laughs. "I like playin wit you, your so nice! Et cetera." They both go back to her room and sit on the bed. "I had fun with you Hedwig, your a very sweet kid." Elizabeth smiles.

"Wanna play again?" He asks. "Sure thing, sweetie."

 

2 hours passes by, running around and then drawing some. Hedwig is laying on the bed next to her and his heads resting on her lap. He had fallen asleep.

She rubs his head thinking how adorable he looks like that. Elizabeth yawns and closes her eyes,  as she starts to drift off she starts thinking of the girls still trapped Emma and Layla and how long they have till this Beast comes and also starts to wonder what he plans for her also.

Elizabeth hasn't had a vision or dream for awhile now and she's starting to wonder why. The only thing she can think of is maybe it's because she's so close to the source and for whatever reason it's not needed at this time.

 

She wakes up slowly and feels something kind of wet? She looks down and sees the man's face laying on her breasts and they are all wet because he's been drooling. He's still asleep even.

Elizabeth finds it kind of humorous and starts giggling. He wakes up and opens his eyes to see a big eye full. His brow is furrowed and she can tell it's not Hedwig.

He slowly get's up some but in a way it seems like he's taking his time. Well to her anyway. Dennis sits up and clears his throat. "Um, I'm sorry..." Elizabeth smiles. "It's okay Dennis"

His eyes are still on her chest and he notices how Hedwigs or his drool looks on her. How the wetness on them makes them shiny even, and how when she breathes her chest looks even bigger like they are going to pop out of her shirt. He's breathing harder now still staring at her DD chest.

 

"Are you okay, Dennis?" You look a bit flushed. She knows what he's looking at and it does turn her on. "I..I better go get a towel." He says and gets up and goes into the bathroom.

He comes back in and sits down and hands her the towel. "This is for..I mean to dry off with" She is about to take it from him but stops "Can you do it for me? Please" and grins.

Dennis is grabbing the blanket beside him in a death grip. "Surre" He almost squeaks.

"Go ahead" she leans in so he wouldn't need to reach so far. It gives him a hell of a view. It makes him want to bite his own fist hard enough to draw blood trying to contain himself.

 

He takes a deep breath and brings the towel up to her big sexy cleavage and he starts wiping them off slowly. Just looking at her makes him want to pop, if she just jiggled her chest just a little he is sure he would cum in his pants. He's never felt like this before and he's seen naked women before dancing on videos but nothing like this. She's like a goddess, her curves, her full red lips and those big blue eyes and those legs.

"Dennis?" She says as she bites her bottom lip. He looks up at her face and she looks flushed, her cheeks all rosy and her eyes are dilated.

She smiles at him and rakes her teeth over her bottom lip. "Dennis..?" He says "Yes?" He swallows hard and rubs his hand over his head.

 

"Lay down" She puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back onto his back. She then puts her hands on his knees and pushes his legs open, she then gets between them and sits. She starts running her hands up his inner legs up to his thighs and rubs and squeezes them firmly.

 

He groans a little. She says in a little voice "Do you like that? Baby?" He nods and is thinking how sexy that little babyish voice is and so playful sounding. It's making him harder.

Elizabeth looks down and see's the tent forming in his pants and smiles. "Oooh does someone want to come out to play?"

 

*Dammit! her and that voice* Dennis thinks to himself. She unbuckles his belt and pulls it out with one swift pull and holds it up and looks at it. "I guess we can use this later." She giggles.

Elizabeth unzips him and takes his hard cock out. "Oh you have a nice one" she bends down and slides her breasts around his cock and starts moving them making his cock go up and down between them. "Omg..Oh fuck!" He groans.

 

Dennis can't help but look down at what she's doing it's one of the most erotic things he's ever seen.

Her tongue slowly comes out starts swirling the head of his cock. Her mouth comes down over it and she sucks while still moving his cock between her breasts at a good pace.

He's already so damn close and doesn't know if he can last much longer. She stops and says "get on you knees" He does not sure what she's doing.

She gets down beneath him and says "now jerk off" Dennis takes hold of his cock and starts pumping it. She's rubbing her chest now in front of him "Dennis, cum on my chest"

 

Dennis feels like he didn't hear her right "Wait?..what?" She moans "Please cum on my chest! I know you want to..Baby" The lust really burns then in him and he pumps his fist harder and cums hard all over her chest. He lets out a deep moan. "Omg.." He breathes.

 

She smiles at him and gets up to go to the bathroom to wash up. But she comes back to him and kisses him. "I think I like you Dennis. Baby"

 

She leaves him there laying on the bed. He closes his eyes thinking he must be in heaven or something. Of course he knows that when Patricia finds out she's going to remind him of the perversions he has. He shakes his head.

 

 


	12. Beastly

 

Elizabeth had been sleeping when she hears a noise coming down the hallway. She gets up and walks down it and hears it again, but now it's turned into screams. She's a bit startled but continues on.

 

Elizabeth peeks around the corner of the door to see a gruesome site, It's him hunched over Layla's body eating her. She can hear the chewing and the sound of him ripping Layla's flesh apart with his teeth.

She swallows hard and closes her eyes a moment trying not to panic. She looks again and see's his back, the veins popping out all over his back and arms and the way he's making grunts while tearing the flesh apart.

Her hearts pumping fast now. She's having another vision of the girls right before they got ripped apart and their faces so full of terror. She see's how their faces changed from a warm skinned tone to a shade of sickly pale as they got the first bite taken out of their warm flesh.

 

It's almost over whelming. Her breathing has picked up and her eyes have rolled in the back of her head making them white, her body sliding down the wall now on the floor and her head against the wall.

 

She is finally able to open her eyes but when she does she see's blood shot eyes staring back at her. Elizabeth is a bit light headed still and is trying to get her thoughts together.

He's staring at her now sitting crunched down in front of her. His blooded hand comes up to rub her cheek. "You can see it all and feel it all. Can't you?"

Elizabeth looks up at him and her head lazily tilts to the side. "Yess, I saw it all. I even felt..their flesh being ripped apart. The blood dripping down your chin and neck the hotness of it. I felt it."

"My, you are unique." He tells her with a bloody grin. He lifts her up off the floor in his arms and carries her to her room and lays her down on the bed. She's still in a bit of haze from it all.

In a whisper she asks "Are you going to do the same to me?" He grins "No, my pure one. I think you have a greater purpose in this situation."

He puts a finger on her scar wrapped around her neck and traces it slowly. "It was deep"

 

Her chest rises up some with her hard breathing. "Relax, Elizabeth. You can pull through this. You are very strong." He tells her. Still tracing her scar.

"You have something else you suffer with don't you?"

She nods. "Tell me everything. Every detail. Don't be afraid." He tells her while sitting next to her.    Elizabeth opens up to him telling him everything, every last detail.

 

The Beast smiles at her when she's done. "So you are a sweet soul, you can't help but feel love and want love in return of the purest kind. You crave it even. You are a passionate person. Those things done to you have increased things making them to enhanced. You can't help your now natural feelings from wanting to take over."

He gets near her ear "Dennis has a thing like this, he likes to watch young naked girls dance. You feel urges that come upon you, that drive you crazy with lust. Wanting to touch or be touched. You gave to Dennis last night and didn't ask for him to do anything to you. But you felt a satisfaction of seeing him happy, so you were happy as well. You are Beautiful "

 

Elizabeth's eye's are dilated and her lips are parted. "Thank you.." she says softly. The Beast gets closer to her and leans in giving her a soft kiss on the lips, the blood on his chin smearing around on hers.

 

She lets out a little sigh. He pulls back a little "Dennis may not be able to feel it but..I feel the heat coming off you. I can smell your arousal."

"You do?" He nods his head yes.

"I won't fuck you because I think you want Dennis to that.. But I will make you feel really good." he tells her.

Elizabeth starts almost panting, the feeling between her legs almost unbearable. He slips her shorts off. "You are soaked" He licks his lips. He bends down and tears off her panties with his teeth. He gets her legs to rest on his shoulders and bends forwards and starts licking her pussy.

"Uhhh" she moans. Lifting her hips up. His tongue is swirling her clit and sucking on it making her squirm in delight. Her hands come up to her chest and unbuttons her shirt.

Elizabeth is now rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples while The Beast starts tongue fucking her deeply. "ahh ahh Fuck! ahhuhh" She cries out in ecstasy. Her hands go up above her head and grips the headboard bars.

 

The Beast goes back to licking and sucking her clit while 3 fingers enter her wetness and start pumping into her hard and fast. She grits her teeth but can't help but moan out loudly. Feeling her orgasm getting ready to come hard and quickly. Her knuckles are white from griping the headboard so hard.

Her head comes off the pillows and she lets out a loud moan "uhh oooh Godds!" as she climaxes hard.

 

Her body's sweating and she's breathing hard with her head tilted back. The Beast gets up and kisses the tops of her breasts and up her neck all the way to her lips again. This time with a little tongue.

"Will you stay and help us with our grand cause, Elizabeth?"

 

She smiles at him and licks off the left over blood on his chin. "Yes I will...You Beastly man."


	13. Pass The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Elizabeth pass The Beast's test? Read and find out.

 

**Elizabeth's POV**

 

After having a chat with The Beast or I liked to call him Beastly Man *giggles* He told me he wanted me to prove to him I was worthy of staying with the Horde by completing a test. I wasn't sure what this test was going to be I wasn't having any visions of what it could be, so I agreed hoping it wasn't going to be to difficult.

 

 

I was waiting around for this so called plan/test. Hedwig had come in and gave me a gift.

"Aww Hedwig, you didn't need to get me a gift!" I giggled. "I wanted to because you been so nice to me." he says with a smile. I open it and see it's an Ipod with ear phones. "Omg..Thank you! sweetie! " I hug him tight.  "Your welcome, I didn't want you to get bored etcetera."

"Oh shucks" I blush and smile a goofy grin. He laughs at my funny face. "You can use the computer to download songs on to it."

"Thank you so much Hedwig, such a sweet boy you are." He smiles and says "I need to go, Dennis needs the light awhile to do things." he runs out.

 

I go into the computer room and start downloading a lot of good tunes on my Ipod. After I return to my room and put my ear phones in and play the tunes.

I'm on the bed now dancing on it swinging my hips around and my eyes are closed, singing along to the song.

 

**Song Playing : "Robert Palmer - Addicted To Love"**

I sing and bounce around making my breasts bounce as well.

**Might as well face it**

**Your addicted to love!**

**Might as well face it**

**your addicted to love!**

 

I swing around and open my eyes and see Dennis in the doorway staring rubbing his hand over his head nervously licking his lips. "Um..It's time."

 

I can only imagine what he's thinking of me right at that moment, the thought makes me giggle.

I jump off the bed and land in front of him "Okay, lets go then sweet cheeks." I walk past him swaying my hips a bit. He looks after me with his eyes wide and I know for sure he made a small throaty groan.

 

We walk to the car and he opens my door for me. "Such a gentlemen." I tease with a sweet smile and I slide into my seat. He closes the door and walks around to his door and gets in but before turning the car on he takes out his yellow cloth and wipes off the steering wheel and then neatly folds it shoving it into his pocket. He starts the car and we drive off.

 

We been driving awhile now and I look out the corner of my eye and notice Dennis staring at my breasts. I smirk, trying not to laugh. He's so cute and it's really hard not to think of him touching me. Maybe more.

 

We finally park in a wood area. I wonder to myself if he's parking to do something naughty but he unbuckles his belt and gets out. I get out and peek my head over the roof of the car to see what he's doing. He's putting something in his jacket pocket. "Are you coming?" He asks me.

"Yes" I follow him down a dirt path and we finally get to a place where theirs bushes. He puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes like he wants me to get down. So I do. He looks over the bushes a little and then back at me. I can see a camp fire burning a little bit through the bushes.

He whispers "I'll be right back, be very quiet." I smile "You hunting wabbit's?" I joke.

He has that stern look as always but I can see he's trying not to smirk. He sneaks over to the tent over by the camp fire. It's kind of hard to see where I'm hiding at. I hear a scream but it ends quickly.

 

I see him come back to me and says "Come, I need your help dragging them."  I get up and walk over to the tent I see two girls and one guy on the ground out cold. Theirs beer bottles everywhere and trash. "Man, what a mess" I say. He nods "Let's go before before someone comes."

I help him drag the bodies up the small hilly path to the car and help him get them into the trunk. "Don't worry about the guy, I'll take care of him" He tells me.

"Okay" I turn and walk to my car door. I hear a noise behind me and I turn my head to see the so called guy that was out cold is awake and pissed off just knocked Dennis to the ground.

 

I look around as quickly as possible to find something I can use for a weapon. I look on the ground and see a very sharp looking stick. I pick it up and sneak up behind the guy as he's going to attack Dennis again. With all my strength I ram the stick hard into his back and it went all the way through him.

 

The blood sprayed on Dennis's jacket and face. His face is in shock, his eyes really wide and slacked jawed.

The guy falls over dead on the ground. "Are you okay, babe?" I ask him. I have blood on my self also. He shakes his head and see's he's covered in blood and he cringes and gets up and goes to the car to find something to wipe himself off with.

"Oh babe, it's okay, I'll help you." I reassure him.

"Get in and I'll put his body in the trunk." I tell him. He nods and gets in the drivers seat. It takes me a few mins to get the dude up into the trunk but I get it done. I get back into the car and shut the door and look over at him. He staring at me with his head against the headrest, breathing hard. I'm also breathing hard.

"The cleaning wipes are in that bag in the backseat." he tells me while taking off his blood splattered jacket and folding it and sitting it in the floorboard. I grab the wipes and we clean our self's off.

 

"He said..The Beast I mean, he said you passed the test." Dennis gives me a half smile.

 

I smile really big.

 

"You in a way saved my life. I was caught off guard and didn't see him until last min. He hit my head hard enough I was dazed. But you..killed him for me." He says breathing hard. "Thank you."

I climb into his lap and hug him tightly and I look into his eyes "no need to thank me, hun. You are worth it Dennis. You are wonderful. I'll do anything for you."

He kisses me slipping his warm tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan and smile against his mouth. He smiles too and we both laugh.

 

It was a sacred night.


	14. Wary and Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I might make part of this a One shot story and add it to my Only the sexy book as well. But this is the full original version *

 

A few days had past since Elizabeth saved Dennis's and the rest of the personality's life's by killing that raged man with a blow to the chest with a tree branch. Dennis had told The Beast what she did and he was in almost awe over her. Her power is wondrous he had told him.

Everyone was in awe that was but of coarse Patricia still felt wary of her. She was thankful about being saved but she felt uneasy over how Elizabeth's sexual behavior play out in front of them all.  ***Well not Hedwig***. But still the day Elizabeth kissed Her, it did something to her. Odd feelings came up and has haunted her ever since. Patricia tried to talk to The Beast about it but he only told her to relax and not be so uptight.

She really didn't like being dissed about it. She almost thought of Elizabeth to be a succubus but then she tried to remember Elizabeth's past. It was hard watching her everyday having these feelings.

~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth decides to take a nice hot shower. She folds her clothing and lays them on the bed because she likes making Dennis happy and she goes into the bathroom and turns the water on letting it get warm. She steps inside and lets the water run over her.

She gets her wash cloth all soapy and washes herself but when she's washing her chest she breathes harder making a little mewl sound enjoying the feeling. The soapy suds covering her breasts making them all slick and wet. Elizabeth bites her lip thinking about how horny she's getting from just showering. She closes her eyes.

 

She does hear the door open. Someone is standing behind the curtain breathing. She smiles to herself and she takes a hold of the curtain and opens it with one fast swipe. She sees it's Dennis.

"Well, are you just going to stand their and stare? or are you going to touch me?" She asks him in a playful voice. He just staring at her, his eyes wondering all over her body. He finally looks up at her face and runs his tongue across his lower lip. "I'll touch you."

"Take your clothes off. Don't want to get them wet now do we?" She says in a teasing voice.

 

Dennis removes his clothing and folds them and places them on the sink and steps into the shower with her. He's staring at her breasts. Elizabeth gets closer to him and he lifts his hands up to feel her breasts.

He rubs them gently then rubbing his fingers across her nipples making her shiver in delight. "ooh Denniss" she mewls. "Elizabeth your so..beautiful." He says softy. Dennis pins her to the wall and moves his mouth to her breasts and licks and sucks on them making her moan. His tongue swirling around her nipples and sucking hard.

"Uhh yess!" she moans. "I'm sorry, I just can't help.. myself." He tells her in a almost pained voice. He keeps trying to hold himself back more like he has been but it's getting very hard.  ***HARD***

 

Elizabeth is rubbing up against him, her body all slick and wet. His erection rubbing against her thighs. "Do you want me Dennis?" she asks in a sultry voice through half hooded eyes.

Breathing hard "Yes..yes more then anything..but.." "But what?" she questions

He looks into her eyes "Everyone calls me a pervert and I'm no good because I like to watch naked girls dance"

She gets close to his ear and whispers "Your not a pervert and you are good. You got a fetish that's all and your a passionate person.. Don't be ashamed of who you are. Embrace it..and fuck me."

 

Dennis picks her up and her legs wrap around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. He carries her into bedroom and pushes her back onto it with him still between her legs and slides into her with one swift movement. He groans loudly with his eyes closed tight.

"Faster faster!" she moans loudly. Dennis picks up pace going as hard and as fast as humanly possible. The bed hitting the wall hard. "OoH DENNIS!!..Fuck!" she moans. He's sucking on her neck and licking it. Her head is thrown back and she's panting.

He's groaning as he thrusts into her and she's loving every second of it. "Denniss I'll dance naked for you any day, you naughty boy you!" she shouts.

The things that she's saying is driving him crazy with lust, things he always wanted to hear is what she tells him, and he loves her for that more and more each day.

 

Their bodies giving off so much heat they are starting to sweat. She leans up and nips his earlobe and licks his neck making him moan deeply "uuhhh!"

They are getting so close to climax it almost hurts.

As she cums, he cums hard spilling his seed into her yelling her name "Elizabethh!!!"

She moans "ahhhhuuhh! fuccck!" and her pussy feels so good.

Dennis slumps forward onto her and his face is in the crook of her neck. She smiles and kisses his cheek a few times, her hands on his back rubbing in circles.

 

Dennis has the biggest grin on his face.

 

Patricia in her chair does not approve.


	15. Flowers and Blood?

 

Elizabeth is in her room when Dennis walks in with a hand behind his back. She looks at him and smiles. "Hey, sweet cheeks."      Dennis is starting to like her little pet names for him, it makes him feel almost loved.      

He comes to her and shows her what is behind his back. Roses.  "I bought these for you"

She grins really big and takes them and smells them deeply. "Aww Dennis! Their beautiful."  She hops up from the bed and hugs him. She  takes hold of around his neck and really hugs him and his face is right in her cleavage .  "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"   She giggles.

"murrrm welmumu"  He mumbles.   But as he almost brings his head up to breathe, he motor boats her breasts.    She laughs.  "That tickles Dennis!"    He keeps doing it.

"Omg! hahaha!"  She can't stop laughing.

 

She's laying on the bed now with him still their but he stops suddenly and starts grunting, something is happening.

 

She stills under him and looks at him. He looks at her right in the eyes and she can see it's The Beast again.   Those blood shot eyes staring into her big sky blue ones. He smiles at her.

"I want you to do something for me, Elizabeth."

"Whats that?"   She asks.        He leans forward and whispers  "I want you to taste an impure"

"Taste?" she asks.     The Beast Nods his head.  He gets up and holds out his hand to her, she takes it and he leads her out into the hallway and down it to one of the locked rooms. He puts the key in the lock and unlocks it and slides the door open.

 

The Beast steps in and she follows to see a girl on the floor already bleeding from The Beast biting her earlier that day.   Elizabeth looks at him "her? you want me to taste her?"

"Yes"  He walks past her and finishes the job on the impure by ripping her neck open with his teeth.  He gets up and has blood on his hand and mouth.

He walks back over to Elizabeth and puts his fingers near her face.   "Go ahead"  

She's a bit hesitant at first but ends up giving in and opens her mouth and sucks the blood off his fingers slowly and licks her lips after.

 

Her senses are on fire with passionate thoughts and feelings and at this moment she's almost trying to fight it.  

The Beast can tell she's having some kind of inner battle with herself. He rubs her cheek and smiles.   "Don't fret so, you are wondrous. Dennis is lucky to have you caring so much about him.  I am thankful to you in the highest since. You saved all of our lives. You are glorious."

"I did it because..I care not only for Dennis but, for you all. I guess it's in my nature." She tells him with her head down.

 

He takes her into his arms and lifts her up and carries her bridal style into her room and into her bathroom and puts her down.  He's standing in front of her.   "I'm sure you want that blood off of you. Take a hot bath and relax yourself."

Elizabeth nods "thank you."     He nods back  "I will never ask you again to do what I asked of you tonight. You are a loving soul. I will leave you to what you do best."    He leaves her.

 

She runs a hot bath for herself with bubbles that Hedwig gave her as a gift. He was always giving her little gifts because he liked her so much. Dennis even started giving her things like flowers and a silk dress.

Elizabeth sinks into the tub and feels so much more relaxed letting the heat sooth her tense muscles and closes her eyes. 

 

"Elizabeth."  

She hears Patricia's voice and opens her eyes to see Patricia sitting on the toilet next to the tub looking at her.    "Hello, dear."


	16. Patricia's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia is still upset with Elizabeth over the kiss and tends to make her pay.

 

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I look at Patricia staring at me with that creepy grin she always has on her face.

What do you want? I ask. She says "Theirs something I want to do for you, dear." "Yeah. and whats that?" I ask.

''Get out of the tub and dry off and come with me."

I get out and dry off. Not really caring that she's still standing there. She goes into my room and I follow. She then pats the bed with her hand like she wants me to sit down. So I do.

 

Patricia smiles "I want you to lay down and put your hands above your head." So I do.

Then she tells me "Now open your legs and keep them that way." I raise my eyebrow.

She then reaches beside the bed and has soft white ropes and starts to tie me to the bed. I bite my lip thinking this is kind of hot. "I didn't think you were into this."

She says "I'm not into this at all. This is a test, my dear." I can't help but feel confused at her response. "A test?"

"Yes, a test. This is for making me feel..I don't know what it was when you kissed me. I'm still bothered by it. So I'm going to bother you until you beg me for release. I have just learned you can't go a day with out touching yourself. So I will tease you and not let you get anywhere with it." She tells me.

 

"But.." I try to say more and Patricia shushes me with her finger. Her hand comes up and pinches my nipples making me squirm . I begin to moan a little but then she stops.

''Please.." I cry. She leans near my pussy and blows on my clit and that drives me crazy. Making me wish she lick me so badly. She keeps doing stuff to me only a tiny bit making me have spikes of feeling but then stopping suddenly.

I lift my hips trying to feel more. She only smiles at me. "my dear girl, can't you control yourself or at least try?"

 

She then lightly runs a finger up and down my slit a few times. "Uhh!" I moan. She stops and waits a min then rubs on my inner thighs so close but not touching. The want in me is screaming for friction, the ache wanting to be satisfied.

Patricia starts humming a tune and taps my clit with her finger. She does it a little more then the other things and it makes me moan "mmmuhh" I feel that fire in my belly trying to burn brightly but as it almost does she stops again and smiles.

 

A half hour passes by with this torture. I feel like I'm losing my mind at this point. Iv'e been begging for her to finish me but she keeps ignoring my cries.

 

I finally say. "Patricia, I think you liked the kiss and felt something good. I think you felt wanted for the first time in your life and you won't admit it. I think your jealous to that I have been giving more attention to your boys then you."

She looks at me with a shocked look on her face but then it looks somewhat defeated.

"Untie me, Patricia. If you wanted more attention you could of just asked me hun. You don't have to act like this because you felt something good. Go with it. Let yourself feel loved and wanted.Theirs nothing wrong with it."

She sighs and unties me "I'm scared in some ways. I don't want to be hurt or the others to be hurt." I hug her and she hugs me back.

"I would never hurt you or the others ever. I love you all." I tell her. She smiles at me and I smile at her.

 

I kiss her and she kisses me back. We both make each other happy and make love.

"I love you Patricia.."

 

 


	17. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finds out some bad news.

 

After that sweet night with Patricia, things started coming together. She was much nicer to me and we could talk more. Things were going great because I was happy and the Horde accepted me. I felt wanted and even loved in some way.

It was a nice evening when things started to happened. Things I never wanted.

 

**Elizabeth's POV**

 

I'm reading a news paper while having some strawberry cake I made. Dennis is eating some to, sitting across from me. "Damn, this is tasty." he says. Taking another big bite.

"Thanks, babe" I smile I giggle at him. He raises an eyebrow. "You got icing on you chin."

He is about to get it with a napkin but I get up and lean across the table and slowly lick it off his chin. Dennis kisses me then. I giggle at him "Mmm yummy." He laughs.

 

I go back to reading and as I'm reading I come across a name that makes my hair stand on end.

Dennis looks up at me and see's my worried expression. "What..what's wrong?"

I look up at him getting teary eyed "My ex..the one that cut...he has been released from jail." I pause. I'm in shock at this point. Dennis hugs me "oh man..I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do? I know he will try to find me. He might even try to finish the job" I say sobbing.

"I won't let him, if he comes near you, we will be ready to take him down and make him pay." He tells me holding me tighter.

I pull away from him and go over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of red wine that I hid. "This was going to be for new years eve but..I think I need it now."

 

I walk past him and get glass out of the cabinet and I pour myself a glass and I turn around to face Dennis. "Well..." I shake my head then sip on my drink. "I'm not sure..how to feel now. I feel numb"

Dennis gets up and stands in front of me, he cups my cheek with his hand and I lean into it sighing. "You will be okay, I'm here." He tells me. I hold up my drink and say "Wanna sip?"

He frowns but takes the glass and takes a sip. "Not bad..I don't drink really tho." I take the glass from him and I down the rest of it. Dennis raises his eyebrow. "Drink much?"

"No, not much. But it does numb the pain for a little while." I tell him. He nods with his usual stern look.

 

After a long talk and 3 more glasses of wine that we shared some. We ended up on my bed laying around. "You alright?" Dennis asks me. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm good. I'm with you" I smile at him.

"Are you drunk, Elizabeth?"

I look over at him. "Only a little." Dennis rolls on his side towards me and is looking into my eyes.  I love it when he looks at me like this, it makes me shiver and I bite my lip as I start feeling that want again. I lift my hips up a little and my hand creeps up to my breast and rub. My breathing is deeper and my eyes half closed.

Dennis leans into me and whispers "Babe..You know, what it does to me seeing you like this."

I grin "Will you help me this time. I need you." He looks at me and nods. "You help me with my issue and I'll help you with your's."

He kisses my neck licking and sucking at that tender spot making me moan. I can't stand it, lift up and take my shirt, pant's and bra and panties off as fast as I can. "Touch me..Dennis. I need it." I say in deeper tone of voice.

 

I open my legs and put my arms above my head waiting. Dennis starts rubbing his hands on my breasts and starts licking them, swirling his tongue around my nipples. "Ohhdamn" I moan.

He reaches down and rubs my soaking wet pussy sliding in 2 fingers and moves them at a good pace. I lift my hips up and push down against them. "Uhh..uuhh..uuh!" I moan loudly every time his fingers push in deep. My mouth is open and I'm panting. My hand's gripping on the pillows hard.

 

"Is it making you feel better?" He asks me in a huskily voice. I shake my head yes as best I can since I keep moaning so much.

Dennis puts his other hand and cups my face gently in a loving way. I lean my head over to the side and take his fingers and I suck on them like I was sucking on his cock. He groans and moves his fingers in and out of my mouth gently as I suck.

He starts fingering me harder.

"Ohooh uuhhh fuccck!!" I moan cumming around his fingers. He rubs a few more times inside me before sliding his fingers out and sucking my juices off his fingers.

 

"Oh Dennis, I love you.."

He smiles and kisses me "I will help protect you. I love you too"


	18. Sweet Revenge

 

Dennis was on the computer typing, Elizabeth comes up behind him and snakes her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear "Whatcha doing hun?"

He grins and rubs a hand on hers. "Nothing much..just typing our progress."

Dennis?

"Yes?"

"Theirs something I want to show you." She tells him. He raises an eyebrow. "And that is?" Elizabeth sits across his lap "I want to show you the place.. I almost died."

Dennis gets an odd look on his face. "Why? why you want to show me that?" She looks down. "Because I feel like if I go back their with someone I have started something new with, then maybe I can move on from that time better."

"Are you sure?" He asks. She smiles and nods. "Yes, You and the horde has helped me so much, but I have to do this." He hugs her close and sighs. "Alright..I'll go with you."

Elizabeth gets a smile on her face and says "thank you!" and kisses him.

 

They head off in Barry's car to this run down park. It had a lake and lots of wooded areas, some picnic tables. Creeks. As soon as they got there and pulled into what looked like a small old parking area, Dennis cringed a bit at how it wasn't kept up much.

He parked the car and held the door open for Elizabeth. She takes his hand and they start walking down a trail. About 5 mins into the trail she takes him through some tall bushes and they come into this little clear area with trees around it.

 

She walks ahead of him and stops and looks down at the ground. "Here" She slowly points at the ground. "This is the place I fell to the ground and bled out.

Dennis walks over and stands next to her. "What was happening before that."

 

Elizabeth closes her eyes and says "I was at his house, he came home from work and told me he wanted to go here and have a alone time with me. So We got in the car and came here. He led me to this spot." She sighs.

She continues "We were making out and he told me he wanted to make love, so we did. After we were getting ready to leave because it was getting late, it was around 7 PM.... He turned to me and smiled he had something in his hand but..I couldn't see what it was."

"That's when he.. out of nowhere, brought his hand up and slashed my throat. It hit me so fast.. I fell and hit the ground hard. My hands came up to my throat and I tried to stop it from bleeding, but it didn't help anything.

He stood over me then and said the words  ***You are a waste of a human being and your love was a joke to me. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you. But then I stayed because hell..It's a free Fuck. But I found someone way better now so. Why not just get rid of you. Not like anyone would notice anyways.***

"He giggled at me and waved". *** Rot*** He told me. Elizabeth gets teary eyed.

 

"I laid there for at least 20 mins before someone came by and saw me and called 911. They took me to the hospital and helped me. They said they didn't think I would have made it and I was very strong because I did. After I healed enough The police asked me how it happened. I broke down and told them everything.. They arrested My bf and he was going to be in jail for life but.. Something happened. He told them that It was self defense and they gave him a year in jail. Now he's been set free.. The system has failed me."

 

Dennis gets close to her and holds her. "It will be alright..I won't let him harm you if he tries to get you again." He kisses her and she smiles. They stay there for half hour.

 

"Stay here, I'm going to pull the car closer so you don't have to walk in the mud." Dennis tells her. She nods. "Be right back."

Dennis leaves her standing there. A few mins later she hears something in the bushes and assumes it's Dennis coming back. She smiles and says in a joking voice "Took you long enough"

Who she see's isn't what she want's to see at all. "Hey darlin."

 

Elizabeth is breathing harder, her heart is pounding fast. Her Ex Sean is standing in front of her now and has a wicked grin on his face.

"Darlin, I just knew you would come back here one day and here you are." He tells her.

"How..?" She manages  to get out barely. He chuckles and shakes his head " Because your a fool, and always will be, I knew you would for some kind of lame ass closure."

He gets closer to her. "Well I'm here now, and I want to pay you back for the jail time you got me. You just had to open your fat mouth."

 

He gets even closer and grabs her bringing the same knife up to her throat that he cut her with last time. Elizabeth is crying some but mostly just in shock. He smiles and looks down at her body "Damn, you sure have filled out more since then. Not so damn plain."  He licks his lips.

"You know what, I could go for a good fucking right now. For old times sake. Before I kill you. How about that?" He licks her face making her close her eye.

She then see's Dennis creeping up on him so she does her best to distract Sean. She turns and bends over rubbing her ass against Sean's crotch. "MMm I'm so going to enjoy this!" He shouts and unbuckles his belt.

 

Then Bam Dennis hits the back of Sean's head with a shovel hard. Knocking him to the ground.

Dennis drops the shovel and Elizabeth runs to him and jumps into his arms and they hold each other tight. "OH Dennis!" She cries. He holds her and says "I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you."

They both look where Sean is laying on the ground Bleeding out. But he's still moving some. Elizabeth softly smiles at Dennis and walks over to Sean and picks up the knife he dropped.

She bends down to him and slides her hand under his chin lifting it upwards. She says "Rot" and slits Sean's throat cutting deep and he falls dead to the ground.

 

Elizabeth is breathing hard and gets up to face Dennis. She moves towards him and takes his hand and leads him to the car. She then lays back on the car hood and starts undoing her shorts and slips them down and kicks them off. "Dennis..please" she says in a breathless whisper.

He walks up closer getting between her legs and unzips himself and takes his cock out then thrusts forwards sliding deeply into her pussy.

"Uhhh fuck!!" she moans, wrapping her legs around him. He groans "Oh Elizabeth.."Dennis thrusts harder on her making her moan "Illovve You!! mmm!" "I love you to" He tells her.

 

They make love under the moon light. Elizabeth feeling lighter then air knowing she's free of that Monster.


	19. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis Trusts Elizabeth and wants to share something with her.

 

Dennis was happy that Elizabeth didn't need to worry about that asshole ex of her's anymore. That she could be at peace about it in some ways, but yet she stayed the same in other ways because the damage was already done. But now she could focus on better things now.

 

He took a shower and got out drying off and warping the towel around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom and see's Elizabeth on his bed laying down. *She must have fallen asleep waiting for me* he thinks to himself. Dennis smiles and rubs a hand on her head. "Elizabeth?"

She opens her eyes and grins with sleepy eyes. "Hey..Clean boy."

"Hey pretty lady" He winks. Elizabeth laughs at his cheerfulness. "Mm you smell nice" She says smelling the air and puts her hand on his shoulder to bring him down to her.

 

"You look good in just a towel. Can I take pictures?" she giggles rubbing her hands on his firm chest. He smiles "I'm glad you approve.. I also wanted to talk to you about something."

Elizabeth gets a stern face then giggles "Shoot"

"Well I..uh wanting to say after all that happened with us at the park..and you sharing those memories with me so openly, I decided to show you part of my past too. If that's okay?"

Elizabeth gets a big grin on her face "Really?! Yes of coarse that's okay, Dennis!" She kisses him wrapping her arms around him and holding me tight. "Mm I want to take you to where I grew up. I thought it be only fair to share things with you like you did with me." He kisses her again.

They are kissing and holding each other and Elizabeth slides her hand down under his towel and starts pumping his cock with her hand making Dennis groan. "mm Elizabeth.." his hips lift up some off the bed as she glides her hand up and down his shaft.

Her mouth is near his neck and she whispering to him "Mmm Dennis I love you so so much. I'm so happy you trust me" She smiles and kisses him deeply.

"I Love you to Elizabeth"

 

**Later on..**

Patricia is in the couch room mending her skirt that has a tare in it. Elizabeth walks in and Patricia see's her and smiles "Hello, dear"

 

**Elizabeth's POV.**

 

I sit down next to her and say "What happened?"

"One of the Impure's tore my skirt trying to get passed me in the doorway, she had long nails." Patricia shakes her head.

"Well that's a shame. Can I show you something tho?" I ask. She nods at me and I take the skirt and needle from her. "Here, this kind of stitch is really good at holding that kind of fabric down. My mom showed me that once."

"That looks good, thank you.. I had to teach myself how to sew, but Barry is better at it since he's into fashion." She tells me.

"I'm sorry you had to teach yourself.. I will show you other things if you want sometime?"

"That would be lovely dear. Thank you for helping me." She says smiling. I nod but I give her a hug and she hugs me back.

I lean back a bit and I kiss her sweetly. I put my head on Patricia's shoulder and we stay like that for a long while and talk about the plans Dennis and I have been making.

 

I love it that me and her are closer now and that she trusts me just like Dennis,Hedwig and even The Beast does. We have come a long way and I hope it never ends because I'm very happy now having this family.

That night after having a great dinner Dennis and I decide that tomorrow afternoon we would go to his childhood home and whatever happens, happens. Just like it did at the park.

We lay there in bed My head tucked under his chin with my arm draped over his strong chest with a smile on my face. "Never leave me Dennis"

"I would never leave you, Elizabeth.." He says and kisses my head.

 

We both fall asleep knowing the next day could be an eventful one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not the longest chapter but the next should be. Plus can't you just picture James Mcavoy with a towel wrapped around his waist, because I can..Yummy! lol*


	20. It's Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Dennis goes to his/Kevin's childhood home. But what will happen?

 

**Elizabeth's POV.**

 

Dennis and I head out early to beat the traffic to head to his/ Kevin's childhood home. It's about 2 hours away. I know Dennis is nervous by the look on his face, so I rub his neck as he drives and he seems to relax some.

The drive seemed like it took longer then it was maybe because we didn't know what to expect.

We even stopped to eat and talk for awhile. But it doesn't last that long. I think deep down he wanted this day to get done and over with as fast as possible. I really didn't blame him, I mean going to see where you grew up and lived with a vile woman as your mother had to be unnerving.

But as we drove there, I kept saying loving and reassuring words to him.

 

Finally we went down this old street and turned a corner then parked. He looked up at the house and his eye's got real wide. I looked over at it also by the looks of it it had been repainted and had a nice fence up, flowers planted and we could see 2 kids in the backyard playing. A little boy maybe around age 7 and a little girl that looked like she was 4 at most.

Dennis got out of the car, and started across the street, I got out to not really sure it was a good idea to approach them. "Dennis? Please.. I don't think.." I tried to say but he kept ahead of me and went up to the fence.

He was looking at the kids and the house. "It's so different"

 

A woman walked over to us and asked "excuse me? May I help you?" She looked like she just got done planting something because she wore cotton dress and planting gloves and a hat.

"Um.." I was about to say more when Dennis cut me off "I used to live here, when I was kid."

"Really?" She asks. "Yes, do you know...my Mother? Where she is?" He asks.

She smiles "Um, well I grew up here. My mother passed 2 years ago. I took care of her in the last year or so. But I got her house after, now its me and my kids. So I'm not really sure who your mother is, since my mother lived here since she was a child."

 

Dennis has a confused look on his face. He breathing harder now, so I put my hand on his back and start leading him to the car, I shout behind me "Thank you Mrs?"

The lady waves at us and shouts back "Ms. Crumb"

 

We both get in the car and I drive. Dennis is in the passenger side holding himself tightly.

 

I drive for awhile then pull into a park area and turn off the engine. I look over at him and he's shaking his head.

He kicks his foot against the dashboard. "feel better?" I ask.

 

He look's over at me and is teary eyed. When he speaks it isn't Dennis's voice but Kevin's.

"She.. she.. had another child with someone else?...My mother..as soon as I was gone, she must have started over and had a another child?! Now that child lives there and has kids?! I can't believe this is happening!"  He sobs.

"Kevin, please..maybe this woman doesn't know about you. You don't know. She could be very happy to know you exist even." I try to tell him.

"I had a sister and I never knew it.. She never told me! She was with another fucking guy?! One reason besides her OCD making her drink was because My father passed and and she beat me down for it. Then she has the nerve to better herself after I leave and have another family.?!"

 

He Kicks the dashboard again and gets out of the car and starts pacing back and forth. I get out and go over to him. "Kevin.." I get him into a hug and he starts crying on my shoulder hard.

I start to wonder why one of the other personality's don't take the light at this time.

Kevin and I sink to the ground and sit their holding each other, I rub my hands on his back. "Kevin.. What she did was wrong in so many ways.. but you need to know that, you didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes life doesn't throw you lemons, it throws you pine cones."

 

Kevin looks up at me all red and teary eyed but I could tell he almost smirked at that.

I giggle a little "See, your a good person Kevin and what she did to you was wrong and has nothing to do with you, it was her own faults. That woman who's there now looks like she's a good mother to her children. Be happy they get a chance to be happy. Where ever theirs pain and hurt, there's always hope and healing. You are wonderful Kevin. You, all of you."

"I am Happy for them.." He sighs "I have family and their safe. That does mean a lot"

"Do you want to know them?" I ask. "Not yet..but maybe one day when I'm ready" He tells me and smiles.

 

I smile at him and wipe his tears away. "I want to sleep now."

"Okay, you rest up. You did have a big day. I'm so proud of you." I tell him and kiss his cheek.

Kevin smiles at me "Thank you Elizabeth.. I can see why Dennis is so fond of you. I think I am To now." with that he leaves me and becomes Dennis.

 

Dennis looks at me and kisses me "Elizabeth, your amazing. I love you." I kiss him back "I love you to my sweet Dennis."


	21. Time Passes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this book :)

 

2 years passed by so quickly things had changed

 

Dennis got a a new job. Kevin was coming out more and chatting with me, which was so nice. Things were finally getting normal. Even the other alters were coming out.

 

The day a year and half ago I came to Dennis and told him I was pregnant, he couldn't believe it and almost fainted. So I showed him the blood results and he hugged me and lifted me up in his strong arms.

He was so happy. They all were happy even Kevin couldn't believe he was going to have a real family of some kind and be a dad.

So Dennis did the unthinkable and got me a ring and got down on his knee, well first he put a cloth down then got down on his knee. He asked me to married him and I happily accepted.

 

We got married that next month, I wore a great wedding gown Barry designed for me and made. It was so pretty.

Dennis was worried it get dirty since it it was so long but I told him not to worry about it because I wouldn't be wearing it that long and winked at him.

 

7 months later I had a baby girl *Eveva Anne Crumb*, she was 6 pounds 7 ounces. Dark brown hair with her father's eyes, that wondrous blue and the prettiest little smile. She was such a good baby hardly ever cried and loved being in her father's arms.

She loved them all.

 

Time has passed as I said before. 2 years.

We bought a house out in the country and fixed it up.

We are all so happy and doing what we do best.

As for the Beast he didn't come out near as often. I think it was because there was finally a fullness in all of our lives. His little Beauty Eveva.

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well here's the end of this book. I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to write one shots for my OC Elizabeth and Dennis or other's because they are much easier lol. Thanks again!*

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't easy to write lol This is a retelling of my first version with the same name. This one is a little different.  
> I'm also not that great at doing really long chapters. So bare with me :D This story is on my Wattpad account as well with the same name as here. Front cover picture with it.


End file.
